Gifted
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: Mutation is the key to our evolution. Multiple pairings; Style, Creek, Bunny, Candy, Tyde, Kytophe, etc.
1. Introduction Powers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Multiple!

**Summary: ** "Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."

**Notes I: **This isn't an X-Men crossover… BUT it's BASED on mutants and focuses on the boys secretly living their lives as mutants, while their town remains kind of ignorant until the danger increases; some boys get a little power hungry. I'm sure I don't need to tell you WHO haha :P

**Notes II :** The boys are about 19-going-on-20 in this fic, so they've been dealing with their powers for a while (probably since puberty).

**Notes III:** This is just for fun lol No intentional theft of anything Marvel related; just our South Park boys at badass mutants, haha.

* * *

**I N T R O D U C T I O N ;**

P o w e r s . and . D e s c r i p t i o n s

* * *

**STAN ::** Gifted with super strength and the ability to fly. He can lift up to 70 tons of weight. He can also fly - and has a fairly enhanced sense of agility, but mostly his power focuses on strength. He is not bulky in terms of his mass/body weight; he retains the normal look of a male for his age. He is a formidable opponent in a fight because of his strength and flight capabilities – however, he is NOT indestructible, and can still be affected by diseases, etc.

He stands around 6 feet and is rather well built; he is not bulky, but toned with well-defined muscle from playing sports. His hair is black and falls around his forehead and ears, and is a bit shaggy, but not unkempt in any way. His eyes are a deep, ocean blue color and he has a bit of stubble along his jaw.

**KYLE ::** Gifted with telekinetic and telepathic abilities - his intelligence has certainly given him a hand in controlling and expanding his powers. Kyle is able to communicate through the mind, and also move/hover/lift things, including himself (as a form of flight) and other people. Though the 'weight' of an object or person affects his ability to lift or move that item. He tries not to read people's minds without their permission, since he still holds his morals in high regards, despite his powerful mutant capabilities.

He stands around 5'9 and is rather lean; he is not bulky, but retains lithe muscle and flexibility. His hair is dark red and falls around his forehead and ears in loose waves; it is not unkempt in any way. His eyes are a vibrant green color – and much sharper in definition compared to most other people/mutants (due to the nature of his gifts).

**CARTMAN ::** Gifted with the ability to shapeshift into almost anything he desires. This affords the troublemaker the potential to be quite dangerous. He is unable to shift into inanimate or lifeless objects (i.e. a table, or chair, etc) but he can easily imitate humans or other mutants. He cannot, however, imitate their powers. But when he is parading as someone else, it's very difficult to tell him a part from the person he is imitating; eyes, fingerprints, etc. are the same.

He stands around 6 feet and is huskier than most of his friends; he is not 'fat' anymore, but retains some excess weight and muscle since he's grown. His hair is light brown and kept short. His eyes are also brown. Where Cartman differs from his 'natural' appearance obviously depends on his mutation, since he is able to change aspects of his appearance.

**KENNY ::** Gifted with enhanced strength and senses, he can be classified as a feral. He is rather skilled in terms of his agility, and his sense of smell, sight and his hearing are keen like those of an animal. He is not 'superhumanly' strong, but is stronger than an average male his age. He has two sharper canine teeth and longer hair with some stubble on his chin, but those are the only really noticeable 'physical' characteristics that might set him apart from others.

He stands around 6'1 and is rather well built; he is not bulky, but toned with well-defined muscle. His hair is a dirty-blond color and falls around his forehead, eyes and ears; it is a bit shaggy, and a little jagged and unkempt. His eyes are a bright, piercing blue color and he has a bit of stubble along his jaw. His two eyeteeth are pointed and mirror a 'canine' like shape, given the nature of his mutation.

**BUTTERS ::** Gifted with the ability of healing others; he has an extended lifespan because of this mutation, and he is able to heal the wounds of others – as well as jumpstart/regenerate their mutations. He could potentially bring someone back from the dead, but he has never attempted it. A certain degree of his own energy is transmitted to the person he heals, so potentially bringing someone back from the dead could kill him. Regardless, he can mend bones, cuts, gashes, punctures, etc.

He stands around 5'7 and is rather thin; he is not bulky, and has some lithe muscle, but not much. His hair is light blond and falls around his forehead and ears; it is a bit shaggy, and tends to stick up a bit more in the front than it does around the rest of his head. His eyes are a light, cornflower blue color, and despite being the same age as the others, he appears a bit younger – due to the regenerative capabilities of his mutant powers.

**CRAIG ::** Gifted with the ability to control the weather elements. He can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. He can also use the weather as a weapon (lightning, hail, etc). He also can fly by gliding on wind currents. On the downside, Craig's anger issues and displaced, distant personality sometimes affects his powers, and transfer over to subconsciously determine weather in South Park.

He stands around 6'2 and is rather well built; he is not bulky, but toned with well-defined muscle. His hair is black and falls around his forehead and ears; it is a bit shaggy, and jaggedly frames his face – hanging a bit longer. His eyes are a light, gray color with flecks of blue in them. When his mutation is in use, his eyes differ between glossing over black – and glossing over white; his mood often determines the shift to black or white in any occasion.

**TWEEK ::** Gifted with the ability of teleportation and enhanced agility/reflexes. He is able to teleport to any location he can picture in his mind – but cannot teleport to unknown destinations; otherwise he might get stuck in a wall or in the floor if he tries to go somewhere he's never been, or that he can't see. A small puff of smoke is often the only trace after he's teleported.

He stands around 5'8 and is rather skinny; he has some lithe muscle, but really, Tweek's strength lies in his agility and not actual muscle. He is built smaller than most of his friends. His hair is golden-blond and jaggedly shaped; it falls around his forehead and ears, and tends to stick out in multiple directions, appearing untamable. His eyes are rather large, and are a unique 'teal' color.

**CLYDE ::** Gifted with the ability to phase through solid objects; this includes walls, floors, steel bars, etc. This power makes him somewhat intangible; when attacked, he can shift into a "phasing" state (even if he is not passing through an object at the time) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or attacks to pass through him harmlessly. At times, his emotional state can affect his power, and he will phase unwillingly.

He stands around 5'10 and is rather well built; he is not bulky, but toned with well-defined muscle from playing sports. His hair is brownish-red and falls around his forehead and ears; it is well kept. His eyes are a deep, brown color.

**TOKEN ::** Gifted with the ability of super speed and agility. He is capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He has sufficient energy reserves that enable him to run at great speed for extended periods of time before needing to reduce his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. He is able to run over water because of his speed, and he can also create cyclones around his enemies to disable attacks.

He stands around 6'2 and is rather well built; he is not bulky, but toned with well-defined muscle. His hair is black and a bit long, but is dreaded, so it hangs in contained strands around his face. His eyes are a very dark brown color.

**GREGORY ::** Gifted with the ability to multiple an identical physical living duplicate of himself. He can only multiply up to six copies of himself, and the copies only have a lifespan of one day before they dissipate. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though usually guided by him (the original). Gregory is telepathically and empathetically linked to his duplicates – and can suffer severe, even potentially fatal, trauma if one dies.

He stands around 5'10 and is rather lean; he is not bulky, but retains lithe, toned muscle from years of training. His hair is blond and falls around his forehead and ears; it is rather well managed and a bit wavy. His eyes are a light hazel color with hints of green and gray. Any duplicates share his immediate features, except their eyes are dark brown instead of his natural color; thus, providing the only, subtle distinction between Gregory and any of his duplicates.

**CHRISTOPHE ::** Gifted with the ability to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. His kinetic energy can also be used to enhance his own physical strength, speed, agility, durability, and stamina – which can help during fights. He can also "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This aspect of his power allows Christophe to compel others to believe what he says i.e. subconsciously charming or seducing others (though more powerful minds have proven immune to his charm).

He stands around 6'2 and is rather well built; he is not bulky, but toned with well-defined muscle from years of training and mercenary work. His hair is dark brown and falls jaggedly around his forehead and ears; it is a bit shaggy, and rather unkempt. His eyes are a deep, brown color and he has a bit of stubble along his jaw. When his powers are active, his pupils tend to turn red.


	2. The Initial Threat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Multiple!

**Summary: ** "Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."

**Notes I: **This isn't an X-Men crossover… BUT it's BASED on mutants and focuses on the boys secretly living their lives as mutants, while their town remains kind of ignorant until the danger increases; some boys get a little power hungry. I'm sure I don't need to tell you WHO haha :P

**Notes II :** The boys are about 19-going-on-20 in this fic, so they've been dealing with their powers for a while (probably since puberty).

**Notes III:** This is just for fun lol No intentional theft of anything Marvel related; just our South Park boys at badass mutants, haha.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen it is clear that the threat of mutants is more real than ever."

Randy Marsh stood at the front of the podium in the South Park City Hall; almost everyone in town had shown up to hear his most recent lecture about the 'latest' threat facing their community.

"While our small town has faced disasters before, including Global Warming, infuriated celebrities, the wrath of the Economy, and many others… the fact of the matter is that there is new evidence to support the theory that these 'mutants' are the cause of it all. They have powers ungraspable by man; they can walk through walls, read our minds, control our climate, and pit us against each other." Randy explained gravely. "The frightening truth is that more and more mutants are being reported, not only around the world, but also in our own country. Some mutants have physical flaws, which make them easy to identify … but many do not. They look human – they parade around like normal, everyday citizens."

Kyle and Stan exchanged a wordless glance as multiple townspeople stood up and shouted fearful questions toward Randy. "But what can we DO, Randy?" Gerald Broflovski shouted out from two rows back; he was seated with his wife and youngest son Ike, while Kyle had immediately sought out his best friend when the town meeting began.

"I have started a petition for a Mutant Registry; a manifest that will list every mutant in the country – making their identities public knowledge, so that we can take the proper precaution." He announced, holding up a booklet of paper. "In order for this registration to pass, we ALL must sign our names… many other towns and cities across America are currently taking the same action. We must STOP the problem before it gets out of hand."

Many people cheered and shouted out some more, as the City Hall began to fill with emotional intensity.

A loud crack of thunder was heard from above; so loud, in fact, that the hall quieted down – and people glanced toward the windows to see sudden, heavy rain pelting against the glass windows. Flicking his vibrant, green eyes beside him, Kyle noticed Craig scowling in his seat… his eyes darkened significantly, almost to the point of being completely black. Another booming crack was heard – which seemed to make a number of people in the hall jump.

The redhead tilted his head toward the raven. "…Craig." He mumbled, trying to get the attention of the angry teen.

But his body remained tense; he grit his teeth together – and another rumble of thunder was heard, followed by several flashes of lightning and more rain. "Craig." Kyle snapped quietly, giving him a warning nudge.

The noirette turned his scowl toward Kyle, and let out a long breath. His body gradually relaxed, and his eyes slowly returned to their normal stormy-gray color. Just as he managed to ease up a bit, the freak storm outside subsided, and the evening skies began to clear again.

"We can't put this off any longer." Randy continued, clearing his throat and pushing away any nerves he might have experienced from the unexplained storm. "We need to know WHO these mutants are and WHAT they can do. If this growing problem is not addressed, it may be our CHILDREN who suffer the consequences. These mutants have extraordinary gifts, and they need to know that they cannot use them for their OWN personal gain. Humans are the dominant species on the planet – and we WILL keep it that way!" He yelled, hoisting his registration papers into the air.

The hall erupted once more in cheers, and angry, determined yells of support and outrage.

Randy left the podium, and was immediately approached by several concerned citizens, including the Broflovski family (Gerald and Sheila were well known for supporting any cause that struck fear into the hearts of South Park residents). As the crowd began to thin out, Stan gestured to Kyle with a slight motion of his head, and the two got up and began to file out of the City Hall with everyone else.

The two best friends headed in the direction of Stark's Pond – moving silently, but with some sense of purpose. As they grew closer to the sight of the place that held many of their childhood endeavors, the pair was joined by Craig; cigarette dangling from his lips and a glare still on his face. "Fuckin' assholes." He muttered.

"Your temper is going to be the end of you, douchtill." Kyle scolded. "Do you realize what might have happened if people had been paying attention to YOU instead of that freak storm your conjured?" He asked, shaking his head. "They would have strung you up right then and there."

Craig glared at Kyle, "It's not like YOU did anything to help." He snapped. "Why didn't you just slip into Randy's head and tone the dickhead down a few notches?"

"If I did that, then we'd be proving Randy Marsh, and all those other racist fuckers, RIGHT." He argued strongly. "I'm not going to go around controlling people just because I 'can'…" Kyle growled.

He was already tense with the entire issue at hand, but the feeling of Stan's hand on his lower back soothed him a bit. "Stop arguing. Fighting with each other isn't going to help anything." He mumbled to both teens. "We can talk this out when we get to Stark's Pond."

When the threesome finally reached the dark, vacant area – they saw a few figures already standing in the distance. Getting closer, Kyle was relieved to see that almost everyone had made it. Kenny was standing with Butters, while Token was chatting quietly with Clyde. "Glad you finally made it." Kenny smirked.

"We're not late." Stan sighed. "Besides, you knew we were coming after the City Hall meeting." He explained.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "I know… I could smell you three blocks away." He commented in a slightly bragging tone, always promoting his incredible heightened senses. The feral McCormick teen grinned playfully at them, bearing two of his canine teeth.

"Where's Tweek?" Craig asked, looking around the area anxiously.

Butters bumped his fists together, "W-Well, he was here a minute ago." He muttered curiously, also looking around.

A quick noise was heard; the air was broken, and a small ball of smoke appeared in the middle of the field. As it cleared, Tweek was standing there, trembling and inching forward to Craig. "Where did you teleport from?" Stan asked, furrowing his brow and looking around.

"T-The woods…" Tweek stammered, pointing across the property to the neighboring woods a few years in the distance. "I w-was just… erm… I-I wanted to –nngh- wait for…" He began to explain, bashfully looking at Craig. The noirette seemed relieved to see the blond, and pulled Tweek closer to him, soothing his initial jitters.

Stan glanced at Kyle, "You couldn't sense him?" He asked. Unfortunately Tweek's power didn't do him any favors; the blond was so paranoid and twitchy, he teleported almost everywhere and anywhere if he happened to get spooked or nervous. It made Stan uncomfortable.

"Tweek is the ONE person I CAN'T get a telepathic lock on." He grumbled. "His mutation makes it impossible for me to track him anywhere." The redhead explained, knowing that Tweek's ability to teleport wherever he wanted within the span of a few seconds, made it hard for him to keep up (and keep track) of the erratic blond.

Kyle ran a hand through is loose red locks, "Is that everyone?"

"I know you don't LIKE me, Kahl, but don't go starting the meeting without me." Cartman's voice interjected as he walked toward the group with a smug smile. "Stupid Jew."

The redhead narrowed his eyes, "Fuck you, Cartman." He hissed. "This isn't the time. We've got serious problems."

"He's right." Stan cut in. "We went to the town meeting… it was bad."

Token tilted his head. "Like, how bad?" He asked wearily.

"BAD - bad." Stan vaguely clarified. "My dad wants to spearhead a mutant registration bill… they think that every mutant should identify themselves AND their ability so they can make a manifest. They're all terrified that we're going to take over the world." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Cartman tilted his head, "But… we ARE, in a way." He scoffed. "Come on. Don't you see how awesome this is? I've been saying this since day ONE. We could OWN this town. Really, what the fuck are they going to do about it? We're the wave of the future… not those losers."

"You see?" Kyle snapped, looking to Stan. "It's stupid assholes like THIS that give the rest of us a bad name!" He huffed.

Glaring at the redhead, Cartman slowly began to change – shifting until he was a breathing replica of Kyle. "Shut up, you stupid Jew." He snapped with a chuckle. "And the rest of you, bow down to my scary Jew mind magic!" He mimicked, gesturing as he paraded around in the form of Kyle Broflovski. Sneering at him, Kyle focused on Cartman and pulsed his mind: mentally linking himself with the arrogant teen.

The brunette winced and squeezed his eyes shut, "You fucking Jew, get the fuck out of my HEAD, asshole!" He yelled angrily. Shifting back into his normal form, Cartman groaned and rubbed his temple – sending another scowl Kyle's way.

"Can we just get on with this," Craig mumbled, rolling his eyes – keeping his arm around the twitching blond who was still clutching anxiously to him. "I'd like to get home soon. A bunch of teenagers standing around in a park at night won't do us any favors if we get spotted." He mumbled in his monotone voice. "Especially with Marsh's racist father running around."

Stan lowered his ocean blue eyes toward Craig. "He's NOT a racist, he's just… freaked out." He grumbled. "Besides, ten bucks says that every one of YOUR dads gets on board with him. You father's an dickhead too, Craig. But really, it's not the first time my dad's done something stupid."

"Well, why don't you tell him you're a mutant, then?" Clyde piped in, crossing his arms as he stood beside Token. "If he's NOT racist, then he should back off once he knows his own SON is a mutant, right?" The brunette challenged with a shrug.

Feeling his protective-nature swell whenever someone confronted his best friend, Kyle's own notorious temper flared. "You can try and push Stan into telling his father when YOU tell YOUR parents, Clyde." He hissed. "This isn't easy for anyone. It's not something ANY of us can just blurt out." Kyle reminded him. "This town is infamous for making rash, stupid decisions. No one can say anything. Not yet." He said strongly. "We just need to try and get those petition papers… maybe destroy them."

"What good will that do?" Cartman argued. "He'll just get NEW papers and get everyone to re-sign them." He scoffed.

Kyle huffed out an irritated breath, "But at LEAST it will buy us some time." He said sternly. "If we can slow this stupid progress in South Park, maybe mutants can win the same rights as everyone else. Maybe this will blow over. We're NOT that different, we're just… gifted." He shrugged.

"Whatever…" Cartman mumbled. "You'll see soon enough that your naïve Ginger beliefs will only take you so far. But you'll be singing a different tune when everyone turns on us."

Kenny was about to speak up, when he stopped; his eyebrows knitting as he sniffed in sharply a few times – picking up a new scent. Quickly turning his head around, everyone followed his gaze to a figure that stood against a nearby tree. There was a cigarette dangling from his lips; a red ember at the end only briefly illuminating his face in the darkness.

"…The fuck YOU want?" Kenny growled; a rumble in his chest as his lip turned into a snarl to bear his canine like eyeteeth.

The figure shrugged calmly. "I am onlee listeneeng…" The Frenchman answered smoothly. His pupil blazed red in the darkness for only a moment, before he continued to quietly smoke.

"Let's just call it a night." Token sighed. "This isn't going to go anywhere. All we can do is try to lie low, and hope the whole thing looses momentum after a while." He suggested.

Craig nodded. "Let's go to my house, Tweek." He muttered into the blond's ear. Tweek blushed and nodded, clutching onto Craig. The pair was only visible for another second before they disappeared in a puff of smoke - the twitching blond teleporting them both elsewhere.

"Coming?" Token asked Clyde, already beginning to walk away from the park. Clyde nodded and jogged toward his friend's retreating form; phasing through a few trees as he caught up to him and started to walk.

Kyle and Stan looked back toward Cartman, who was smirking wickedly in their direction. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," He mused, before he shifted into the form of Wendy Testaburger. "I've got some incriminating photos to take." He too, wandered off into the darkness, back toward his house.

"I'm going to walk you home, Butters." Kenny muttered, protectively taking the smaller blond's hand.

Butters nodded and gave the feral mutant a small smile. "T-That's great, Kenny… thank you." He blushed.

As the pair walked past Stan and Kyle, the raven-haired teen could have sworn he heard Kenny purring: a deep, comforting rumble emitting from his chest as he hung onto the smaller blond's hand and walked them away from the park.

The three remaining teenagers, Kyle, Stan and Christophe – exchanged a look, before they too, began to head away from the empty, desolate park.

"What did you find out?" The redhead asked quietly, turning his eyes to Christophe.

The Frenchman shook his head, "Nut much." He admitted. "Zhey are 'aving similare arguments in ozher cities. Eet does nut look good… especialee in Denver." Christophe muttered - his cigarette bobbing between his lips as he ran a hair through his long brown hair. "Eet eez onlee a matter of time before a mutant eez discovered and 'is identity eez exposed."

"Well, thank you for going." Kyle sighed. "You didn't have to go because we asked, so, I apprec—"

But he was cut off when Christophe's arm grasped his arm – and tugged him back against him. "I deed nut do eet for zhem." He spat darkly; his deep brown eyes flicking up to Stan - who'd gotten a bit tense, when he noticed Christophe touching Kyle. Looking back down to the shorter redhead, the brunette bore his eyes into the vibrant green ones gazing up at him. "…I deed eet for you." He purred.

Kyle tried to force down the blush that threatened to spread on his cheeks. He could practically feel the tension growing between Christophe, and Stan, who stood a few feet behind them.

' Let go … '

Christophe head Kyle's voice in his mind and smirked.

' _Why? Do you like eet? ' _ He responded mentally.

' _Stop trying to make him jealous. '_ Kyle insisted.

The French mutant smirked a bit. _' Eet ees nut 'ard to do. '_

"Stop talking to him telepathically, Kyle." Stan huffed out – well aware of what was happening between the two silent teens. It's not that he could read minds or HEAR them… but he knew Kyle well enough to know when he was communicating telepathically. "Let's just go." He growled, moving forward and grasping his best-friend's free hand, pulling him out of Christophe's grip. The two walked away, but Christophe stayed in the park alone – watching the retreating form of the redhead with a playful, satisfied grin.

As the two finally reached the residential area again, they headed down the quiet, familiar neighborhood streets toward their houses. "What do you see in that asshole?" Stan asked, clearly agitated; he always was when the subject of Christophe was involved. "I don't trust him for a second."

"He's not as bad as he seems." Kyle muttered gently. "He's a valuable ally."

Stan scoffed. "That's what he WANTS you to think, Kyle." He argued with a small scowl. "I would have hoped that your gifts would give you a better sense of who you can trust and who you can't. It's instinctual. That guy just wants to get into your pants."

Pulling on his best friend's arm, Kyle stopped them in their tracks; looking up to Stan with a quirked brow, and the barest hint of a smile. "Well, my instincts are telling me… that you're jealous." He mused.

"Damn right." Stan admitted, turning to stand right in front of the redhead. Letting out a heavy sigh, his ocean blue eyes looked down into those familiar green ones. "I know you have some 'moral' stance against using your abilities on anyone who isn't aware of it… but… maybe you should. Sometimes it's for the best." He said. Pausing, Stan placed his finger beneath Kyle's chin. "I don't want to see you get hurt because you choose to trust people you shouldn't."

Kyle smirked. "You don't think I can take care of myself?" He asked. "I could wipe the floor with you Marsh… super strength or not." The redhead teased gently.

"No doubt." Stan smiled back. "But it will be hard to take care of yourself if someone gets the jump on you… someone you thought you could trust." He reminded him, slipping back to his concern. Brushing the back of his fingers against Kyle's cheek, Stan trailed his eyes along his face. "Just be careful."

Craning his neck up, Kyle brushed his lips against Stan's in a soft, brief kiss. "Don't worry." He reassured him.

Frankly, he was more worried about the damage that the citizens of South Park could do with this mutant registration bill if it passed. Fellow mutants who MIGHT be up to no good was the least of Kyle's worries…

Or so he thought.


	3. Exposed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Multiple!

**Summary: ** "Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."

**Notes I: **This isn't an X-Men crossover… BUT it's BASED on mutants and focuses on the boys secretly living their lives as mutants, while their town remains kind of ignorant until the danger increases; some boys get a little power hungry. I'm sure I don't need to tell you WHO haha :P

**Notes II :** The boys are about 19-going-on-20 in this fic, so they've been dealing with their powers for a while (probably since puberty).

**Notes III:** This is just for fun lol No intentional theft of anything Marvel related; just our South Park boys at badass mutants, haha.

* * *

School was almost as tense as the city hall meeting had been, it seemed. When they'd arrived in their first period class, they'd all gotten lectures about 'mutants' in general – and IF anyone was a mutant, they could 'trust' the staff, and come forward… since their fellow students had a right to know.

It seemed a bit 'too' convenient. Neither Kyle, nor Stan, nor any of their friends came forward. They weren't stupid. Until they could fully gauge the reaction of their town to a mutant – they were all to keep quiet. Besides, since all mutants were keeping quiet, the boys were unsure if they were the ONLY mutants in town… or if there were others. It was hard to tell, and they weren't exactly going to go around and scout for other mutants, lest someone discover them.

Unfortunately, one particular blond teen in their group had trouble keeping secrets.

For Tweek Tweak, the idea that mutants might be persecuted and victimized was almost too much pressure. He was far more skittish and nervous than usual. Craig was normally around to help calm him down, but at certain times during the school day, Tweek was alone – either heading from one class to the next – or actually sitting in class by himself.

Being the anxious, coffee-addict he was… it only served to play with Tweek's head and increase his paranoia that someone would discover his secret.

Struggling to open his locker, Tweek couldn't help but let out a small sound when someone tightly gripped his shoulder, and flung him around. Stumbling across the hall, Tweek landed against the opposite set of lockers from his own – and looked up to see three other students. Bill, Jason, and Fosse. They weren't the nicest people Tweek had ever come into contact with, and since childhood, they had only become more obnoxious and troublesome. The group usually chose to go after the 'weak' ones in the school, and Tweek was unfortunately listed in that category.

"Were you at that town meeting, twitch?" Bill asked smugly.

Tweek flinched, "Nngh, n-no… I… um…" He stammered, unsure of what to say. He hadn't gone because a) he'd been too scared – and b) Kyle, Craig and Stan offered to go on behalf of the group, before they met at Stark's Pond to discuss their options.

"Because WE went. And so did everyone else in town." Fosse interjected with a deep chuckle.

Jason smirked, "Yeah – and THAT means that YOU are now a prime suspect for being one of those mutie freaks."

Tweek let out a terrified sound, but immediately covered his hands over his mouth.

"I'm… I'm NOT!" Tweek winced, already beginning to tremble uncontrollably. He was never very good at lying; Craig normally did that well enough for the both of them.

Bill laughed, "Yeah right." He scoffed. "You're the craziest lookin' kid in this school. Your hair is always messy, and your eyes are huge and a weird, fucked up color!" He spat accusingly; all three boys glared, as they looked right into Tweek's unique teal-colored eyes. "If anyone's a mutie in this school, it's you."

"B-But, I'm… nngh! I don't… I-I can't…" Tweek didn't know what to say.

It felt so unwarranted to him; this accusation. Then again, it was very likely that the three boys bullying him were just calling him a mutant to pick on him, and further humiliate him. There was no way they could ACTUALLY know.

But it was because their accusation was RIGHT that Tweek found himself incredibly nervous.

There was a small pause between their accusations and Tweek's noises – before the lithe, blond teen took off running down the hall. Jason, Bill and Fosse instantly followed, calling and jeering after him. "GAH! HELP!" Tweek screamed as he tore through the halls; breaking through one of the exits and emerging outside. The three boys stayed right on his tail, and Bill was able to reach out and snatch the back of Tweek's mis-buttoned shirt. Yanking him backward, he thrust the blond up against the hard brick wall and held him there.

"Innocent people don't run, freak…" Bill hissed darkly with a sadistic grin. Jason and Fosse chuckled moronically as they huddled around him. Pulling a fist back, Bill slammed it against Tweek's cheek; rocking the blond's head to the side as he whimpered in pain.

"Hey!" A loud, angry voice shouted.

Turning, the three bullies saw Craig Tucker standing behind them – his body and fists tense at the sight of their hands on his Tweek. Kenny was also with him, and so were Kyle and Stan.

"Fuck off, Tucker." Jason snapped. "This doesn't concern you – or your butt-buddies." He grinned, tossing a glance to Kyle, Stan and Kenny.

Craig took one step forward, "You have three seconds to get your hands off him, asshole." He growled darkly.

The three boys stared the other group down without blinking. Bill smirked, thinking the threat was an empty one. Rearing his clenched fist back – Bill prepared to strike Tweek again. But the nervous blond was already dazed and bursting with fear… and when Bill's fist came down to strike him, Tweek disappeared into a small puff of smoke. Bill's hand continued forward, and ended up striking the wall – since the boy in his grip disappeared.

He cried out in pain; a sickening crack was heard when his fist hit the brick wall. As he moaned and cradled his hand, Fosse and Jason stared at the spot where Tweek had been – stunned. Craig and the others exchanged a nervous look… knowing that sometimes, Tweek had difficulties controlling his powers. If he was frightened enough, he would teleport without thinking twice.

While it helped keep him safe… it unfortunately also gave him away as a mutant.

"Jesus…" Fosse mumbled. "It's true…"

Jason's face hardened, "He IS a fuckin' mutie!" He yelled – looking back toward Craig and the others. "You SAW it! He just disappeared!" He exclaimed, looking around the area wildly. "Come on, we gotta find him!"

"Fuck that!" Bill complained angrily. "I gotta get my hand looked at! Let's just go in and report him! I don't want that freak running around here." He rallied.

The four teens exchanged a look, and without another thought – Craig, Stan and Kenny jumped Jason, Bill and Fosse and dragged them further away from the school. All three boys were stronger than the bullies, given their mutations, so it wasn't hard to subdue them. Kyle followed, keeping an eye out for any one who might be passing by. Dragging them across the football field, they got as far away as they could from the building before they stopped.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jason barked, struggling against Stan's superhuman grip on him. The teen was surprised to find that Stan Marsh was a great deal stronger than he anticipated… despite looking no bigger than Jason himself.

Fosse looked between them all, "Jesus, YOU'RE all muties too, aren't you?" He accused; his voice not as strong as it was, but a bit nervous now.

"Aw, you ruined it." Kenny purred into his ear, pushing Fosse's arm up further behind his back and sending a jolt of pain through his body. As the boy looked back toward Kenny, his face fell with fear as he saw his two canine-shaped eyeteeth grinning at him.

Stan sighed, "What the hell are we supposed to do with them?"

"Let's just kill them." Craig suggested smoothly; his own eyes darkening as the skies above began to cloud over. The three bullies went white with fear as they noticed the shift in the weather overhead.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "No Craig. We can't just kill them." He argued.

"There's only one thing we can do," Stan muttered, reluctantly looking up at Kyle. "Well… only one thing YOU can do." He specified to the redhead.

He turned his eyes down, "I don't know if I should d—"

"We don't have a choice, dude." Kenny interrupted. "If we just let them go, they're going to tell everyone about Tweek AND us. It's only a matter of time before the others are found out."

Bill's eyes widened, "W-WHAT? There's MORE of you?" He yelled. "D-Don't touch me! I don't wanna get your mutie germs!"

"It's not a disease, dipshit." Craig growled. He looked over to Kyle. "Do it, Broflovski. We have to."

Kyle's eyes flickered between his friends – and then to the bullies they held captive. Sighing, he moved over and stood in front of Fosse – who was being held by Kenny. "Hold his head still." He muttered uncomfortably. Kenny adjusted his grip; keeping one arm around Fosse, while the other laced into his hair and tugged it back – painfully forcing him to keep still.

Raising his hands up, Kyle placed them on either side of Fosse's head; his palms facing in. Taking in a deep breath, the redhead closed his eyes and focused.

"W-What… what are you doing!" Fosse asked nervously, trying desperately to struggle against the feral's grip. But Kenny wasn't budging. Fosse suddenly closed his eyes and winced. "W-What's happening! … G-Get out of my head!" He yelled.

Bill and Jason watched, completely dumbfounded with terror as their friend's struggling subsided – and finally, Fosse passed out.

Kyle opened his eyes, looking a bit ashamed – but none the less moved down to stand in front of Bill, as Kenny set the unconscious Fosse onto the ground.

"N-No! Come on, man! What the fuck?" Bill struggled, but with an injured hand – and Craig's firm grip – there was nothing he could do. Taking the same action he had with Fosse, Kyle closed his eyes and focused his mutation again… and soon, Bill also passed out in Craig's arms – and the noirette set him on the ground next to Fosse.

Jason tried to struggle fiercely as Kyle moved over to stand in front of him. Stan was still holding onto him with relative ease, while Kenny and Craig moved up to stand beside Kyle in front of the last, remaining bully.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about touching Tweek, you stupid motherfucker." Craig snarled.

Kenny smirked, "Yeah. Don't mess with mutants, asshole." He added.

"Shut up." Kyle ordered – shooting them both a glare, before he closed his eyes and began to infiltrate Jason's mind. Kyle didn't want this situation getting any worse. It was bad enough that he had no choice but to slip into the minds of these bullies – and basically ERASE all memory of Tweek teleporting, and their general involvement. But Kyle didn't want Craig and Kenny embracing their mutation like they were part of a 'gang'. That was something Cartman would do. Kyle firmly believed that humans and mutants would be able to live together in peace – but forced actions like THIS wouldn't exactly help their case.

Finally, Jason passed out and Stan set him on the ground next to his unconscious friends.

"So, they won't remember?" Stan asked hesitantly looking at Kyle.

The redhead nodded. "No. They'll wake up here… but they won't remember anything. I took out anything from the time that they confronted Tweek in the hall… apparently." Kyle had gotten the scope of the events (involving Tweek) when he'd infiltrated their minds.

"Can you get a lock on Tweek?" Craig asked, furrowing his brow as he looked around the area for any sign of the blond.

Kyle closed his eyes and tried to hone his abilities to pick up any trace of the erratic blond. Occasionally, he would get flashes in his mind of Tweek – but before Kyle could pick up a location, Tweek would teleport again and disappear.

Finally, the blond mutant seemed to stop moving…

"Stark's Pond." Kyle answered, opening his eyes again.

Craig huffed out a breath, before he jumped into the air and took off – flying into the dark clouds that were still brewing at his expense. "Craig!" Kyle yelled angrily. The last thing they needed was for someone to SEE Craig flying off like it was no big deal.

"Let him go." Kenny grumbled, rolling his eyes. "He's not going to listen to you."

Stan looked between the noirette who was disappearing into the dark, cloudy skies above – and his best friend. "Want me to go after him?" Stan asked tentatively; his abilities not only afforded him super strength, but the ability to fly… so going after Craig wouldn't be a problem.

"No." Kyle said bitterly. "Just forget it." His vibrant green eyes flickered back to the unconscious bullies on the ground. "Let's just leave before they wake up."

His friends nodded – but before they left the scene, Kenny walked over and shifted the bodies slightly: placing Bill's hand on Fosse's crotch, and Jason's hand on Bill's ass.

"Kenny." Kyle scolded.

The blond smirked and shrugged. "What? If they wake up in such a 'compromising' position, maybe they'll leave Tweek and Butters alone." He grumbled – knowing those same bullies had tortured his Buttercup on more than one occasion.

While Stan didn't approve, he couldn't help but smirk and hold back a chuckle – before his best friend gave him a warning look. "Sorry." Stan apologized, clearing his throat. "But it is kind of funny."

Kyle just shook his head and started leading the way back across the football field, toward the school again with his friends in tow.

* * *

Landing with a 'thump' back on solid ground – Craig stood up straight and looked around the deserted area of Stark's Pond. It was eerily quiet, and the clouds he'd conjured earlier were still brooding overhead. He could easily make them go away… but Craig liked cloudy skies; it made for easier visibility, and an atmosphere he enjoyed. Dull and dark.

Wandering around the open area of Stark's Pond, his eyes shifted in search of the skittish blond. "Tweek?" He called – hoping that his friend was still there. It was hard to say how long Tweek was going to stay in one place, simply because he could teleport himself almost anywhere he wanted… especially if he was frightened or uncomfortable.

Hearing a small 'pufft' from behind him – Craig turned to see a small amount of smoke rising in the air, and Tweek standing in it's spot; trembling and looking toward Craig with large, worried eyes. The noirette looked over the blond calmly. "You ok?" He asked. Craig noticed that Tweek's lower lip was bleeding, but otherwise, he seemed ok.

"Nngh…" Tweek flinched and nodded. "I'm… I'm sorry…" He whimpered nervously. "T-They know! I-I didn't –nngh- mean to, _Craigitjusthappened_…" He sputtered quickly. "But I don't want you guys to –mmph- get in trouble, and-and now they know I'M a mutant! You need to get away from me, man!" Tweek rambled, as his wide teal eyes looked around the area in a paranoid frenzy. "C-Christ, they're probably coming to get me right NOW! I—"

But he was cut off when a quick flash of lightning streaked the sky, followed by a loud crack of thunder, which boomed through the open field that surrounded them. Tweek jumped; immediately sinking to the ground and curling into a ball… like he was afraid he was going to be struck down right then and there. Of course he thought Craig was angry; why wouldn't he be?

However, Craig wasn't angry… at least, not at Tweek. He'd caused the thunder and lightning, more or less, to shut the blond up. As soon as he did so, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Tweek curling up on the ground in the fetal position in the hopes of protecting himself. The tall, brooding noirette walked over to him and knelt down next to his companion.

"Tweek," He muttered, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault." He reassured him. "Kyle took care of it. Those assholes won't remember what happened. Your secret is safe… for now."

Slowly, Tweek raised his head; shaking as he looked up to Craig. "Nngh… r-really?" He asked in a quiet voice.

As it so often did – Craig's heart went out to the vulnerable teen clutching to the dying grass that surrounded him. Sitting himself down on the ground, Craig pulled Tweek up and into his lap. The blond made a few small noises, but complied with the action, and clutched to the noirette's coat. Running his stormy eyes over Tweek's face, Craig lifted his hand and gently wiped the blood from his lower lip with his thumb.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Tweek." He soothed. "If anyone finds out about us… I'll protect you." The corner of Craig's mouth turned up into the best smile he could offer… which wasn't much of a smile at all (by normal standards). But it was enough for Tweek.

Leaning forward, he pressed a light, sweet kiss to the corner of Craig's lips; lingering there for a few minutes as his earlier fears and anxieties began to subside. The noirette closed his eyes and nestled his nose into Tweek's hair as the blond snuggled his head beneath his chin. The two stayed clutching to one another, in the middle of the empty, open land that surrounded Stark's Pond…

And slowly, large, gentle snowflakes began to fall peacefully from the dark, gray sky above. Craig smirked – opening his eyes only briefly to make sure Tweek was subdued; he found the blond innocently watching the conjured snowflakes with a peaceful sense of wonder. Craig smiled and closed his eyes again, threading his fingers into the back Tweek's hair while his cheek rested atop the blond's head.

* * *

"Just hurry up and do it, Cartman." Kenny growled, smoke exhaling out his nose as he glanced around the building.

He, Cartman and Stan had all ventured to Randy Marsh's place of business; he was still working as a Geologist, and they knew he was keeping the 'petition' in his office.

"I'm going, I'm going." Cartman whined, shifting into the form of Randy Marsh. Smirking, he looked to Stan. "Now son, I want you to go spend the night at your Jew-rat boyfriend's house, because I plan on pounding my dick into your mother repeatedly."

Stan glared at him, "Cartman, shut the fuck up and GO." He hissed.

The shapeshifter rolled his eyes and headed inside the building. Stan let out an agitated breath, but was distracted when he heard Kenny snickering. "Come on, that was kind of funny." He smiled. "He might be an asshole, but he's amusing as all fuck when he changes into people."

"Oh yeah?" Stan challenged, raising a brow. "Let's see if you're still laughing the next time he changes into YOU to fuck Butters."

Kenny's face dropped immediately. "…What?"

Meanwhile, Cartman had managed to find Randy's desk, and rifled through it – finally spotting the petition. Flipping through it, he noticed that Randy had gotten quite a few signatures and a LOT of support. Fucking assholes. As he began to head out of the office, he was startled when he ran into someone,

"Oh, hey Randy." The older man said, nodding to him pleasantly. "I thought you went home hours ago."

Cartman gave an odd smile, "Y-Yeah, well, I just had to come back. Had to grab my petition, you know?" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, you've got my vote." The gentlemen smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm with you a hundred percent. I don't want those freaks anywhere near our town."

He grit his teeth together, "Right." Cartman answered. "This town is full of enough assholes. No need to add more, right?" He smirked.

"Uh," The other man mumbled, "Right." He agreed reluctantly, giving Randy a strange look.

Cartman nodded to him and walked past the geezer and back outside. He didn't even have to break stride, before Stan and Kenny were walking alongside him – away from the building.

"Any problems?" Stan asked.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Son, didn't I tell you to go fuck your ginger Jew rat?" He asked calmly.

"Knock it off, Cartman!" The raven-haired young man yelled, shoving him roughly.

Cartman just chuckled, and turned back into his own form. "Calm down, before you get a diaper rash. Here. Fuck." He grumbled, handing Stan the petition.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Stan awoke to find an empty house; his mother and father weren't around. Figuring they probably went out shopping or ventured to the market – the sleepy teen wandered downstairs and got himself a bowl of cereal before he flopped on the couch and began to watch television.

Since it was about 10am, there wasn't anything good on – so he ended up changing to the news.

_"…where various South Park citizens reported thunder and lightning, followed by an unexplained, brief snowfall. South Park geologists have been alerted, and the threat of Global Warming appears to be returning." The news anchor said_.

Stan rolled his eyes. "God dammit, Craig." He cursed to himself. That asshole really had to control his powers more. Perhaps he thought because his mutation revolved around 'weather' that people wouldn't be as suspicious. But clearly… unexplained shifts in weather freaked people out just as much as the idea of 'mutants' in general.

_"I'm getting word now that local Geologist: Randy Marsh - is finally ready to address the people of South Park; the crowd has currently gathered outside the City Hall, eagerly awaiting news from the activist about his mutant registration petition." The anchor continued. "We go live to our reporter on the scene, Ted Pusslicker."_

_The camera cut to a reporter standing amidst a crowd. "Thanks Tom, I'm standing outside City Hall with hundreds of South Park citizens – awaiting the news from anti-mutant activist Randy Marsh, who is the leader of the Mutant Registration Petition." He explained. "There has been no sight of Mr. Marsh yet, but we've received word that he is wrapping up his meeting with the City Mayor – and will be addressing the crowd shortly."_

Stan sat upright, suddenly incredibly alert. "Shit." He mumbled, ignoring his cereal as he bounded up the stairs. Quickly tossing on a t-shirt and jeans, Stan launched himself out his window and flew into the sky morning sky. He had to get to that gathering, and fast… so flying seemed like the only option.

Landing far enough away from the crowd in question, Stan jogged the rest of the way, and arrived in time to see his father emerging from the City Hall. The crowd let out an anxious murmur as he approached the podium set outside for him. Stan focused his eyes keenly on his father, but was taken aback when he felt someone grip his arm. Turning toward the source of the hand, the raven was a bit relieved to see Kenny standing behind him.

"Caught scent of you as soon as you arrived." The scruffy blond mumbled, "Your dad seems pissed."

Stan looked back toward him, "Tell me about it. I got up this morning to find the house empty… now I know why."

"Citizens of South Park," He began. "The problem of mutant infestation is closer than we think." The crowd rippled with anxious noises as Randy continued; "My petition has gone missing. After some investigation, I discovered that Peter T. Nelson – a fellow Geologist – saw 'me' enter our premises last night, and remove it. I did NO such thing… and I have several alibis to my whereabouts that night - which means… that there are ALREADY mutants among us: mutants capable of changing their physical appearance."

Voices in the crowd began to panic, while Kenny and Stan exchanged a slightly nervous glance. "We must pass this petition as fast as possible. If a mutant can shift into me… what is to stop them from shifting into YOU? The mutants are aware of our plan… and it appears that they will stop at nothing to STOP this registration act from passing."

"Fuck." Stan muttered under his breath.

Kenny sighed, "Yeah… that backfired." He grumbled, lighting up a cigarette.

"In order to push this registration act forward, I need you ALL to join me, and sign this NEW petition… which will be kept under my PERSONAL supervision to make sure these mutants don't succeed again in stopping OUR progress!" He yelled passionately.

The crowd cheered and eagerly moved forward to sign the petition.

Stan and Kenny exchanged a quick look, before they began to head in the opposite direction - back down South Park's main downtown street. "This isn't good." The raven-haired teen muttered worriedly. "Maybe we should call the others… let them know what's going on. Chances are t—"

But he was cut off when Kenny suddenly stopped; grasping onto his arm tightly as his eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated. Stan watched curiously as the blond feral inhaled sharply a few times – shifting his eyes around like he was looking for something.

"Gregory." He growled.

His companion furrowed his brow. "What? … Where?" He asked, looking around himself.

The two teens spotted the pompous, blond Brit casually walking down Main Street with a small smirk on his lips. Immediately, both Stan and Kenny headed toward him. Gregory had given them trouble in the past; he and Christophe were always causing some kind of disturbance, which truth be told, was only HALF the reason Stan didn't trust Christophe. But when they turned a particular street corner – they saw one version of Gregory continue to walk straight, while ANOTHER appeared, and headed across the street.

Kenny and Stan stopped, watching the duplicates walk in opposite directions.

"Shit." Stan groaned.

The feral motioned with his head, "You take that one, and I'll take this one." He clarified. Nodding, the two split up to follow both versions of Gregory; they were unable to tell which was which. The mutant was capable of creating duplicates of himself, which only made it harder to trust and track him.

Slipping down a nearby alley where Gregory had disappeared, Stan rounded the corner in the hopes of keeping an eye on the blond – when he skidded to a stop. Gregory was standing there, in full view, with a cocky smirk on his lips. "Spying isn't very becoming of a gentlemen."

"Neither is troublemaking." Stan responded in a snide tone. "What are you doing here?"

Gregory lifted his chin, "Listening to your father's rousing speech about the DANGERS our kind bring to humanity. Despite his bumbling attempts, I must admit, your father has a way with words. The people of this stupid town respond to him well."

"Save it." The raven-haired teen snapped. "Just answer my question; what are you doing here?"

The blond tilted his head, "That's a fair question. Perhaps it's better saved for the REAL Gregory."

"You could easily be the REAL Gregory." Stan countered. "Your duplicates emulate you in every way. Stop trying to change the subject and TELL me, asshole." He insisted, taking a threatening step toward the Brit.

But Gregory simply chuckled. "Ah, Stanley… perhaps you should save that legendary strength of yours for what COUNTS – and not on 'rough-housing' with a young man such as myself." He purred. Reaching into his pocket, Stan watched him carefully as Gregory pulled out a small detonator. "Since the whole town is already living in fear of mutants… we might as well play along, hm?"

Stan's eyes widened as Gregory clicked a button on his detonator. An explosion rang through Main Street – and even from their position in the alley, Stan could hear terrified civilians screaming and panicking. Looking back toward Gregory, Stan grit his teeth together to see the blond walking away… now with three MORE versions of himself. They all split into different directions, leaving him alone in the alley.

Turning, Stan bolted back down to the Main Street – only to see smoke pillowing up from the Wal-Mart at the end of the street. People seemed to be running away from that direction, so naturally, Stan ran TOWARD it. As he got closer and closer, he saw the foundation of the building seemed to be trembling; it's structure damaged by whatever explosives Gregory had managed to plant near it's base. The flames continued to grow higher and higher the closer Stan got. He knew he was taking a risk by 'getting involved'… but fuck it; people could get hurt.

In order to reach the crumbling building more quickly – Stan threw caution to the wind and launched himself into the air; flying quickly toward the damaged Wal-Mart. People instantly began to scream, point, and exclaim their surprise at the mutant whizzing by overhead, but he ignored it as he soared right toward a particular, descending wall.

A few citizens were frozen in place, attempting to shroud themselves as the outside wall of the Wal-Mart began to topple overhead. But the death they were expecting didn't come. Instead, the victims looked up to see a black-haired teen was supporting the entire weight of the wall by himself. Stan shook and grit his teeth as his hands pushed against the tilted wall; holding it up to prevent it from crushing the Wal-Mart shoppers who hadn't been able to leave as quickly.

Most of them took their chance, and hastily ran out of the wall's path – successfully getting out in time. Unfortunately, two small children lingered beneath the large, cement wall Stan was trying to prop up. Wincing, the weight of the wall became greater as more destroyed debris crumpled on top of it. Stan's knees bent a little more as he tried to support the extra mass… but the wall was getting heavier. He looked up at the two kids who were now wailing as they sat petrified on the ground.

But despite their careless parents – the children were in good hands. Stan couldn't have been more relieved to see Kenny quickly dash under the wall he was supporting, grab the two children effortlessly in his arms, and dash back out from under it.

Stan winced as the weight of the wall finally came crashing down around and on top of him.

Smoke and flames still licked the sky around the failing Wal-Mart as the sound of distant fire trucks began to waft through the air. A bit of the wall rubble shifted, and within a few moments, Stan Marsh emerged - looking a bit dirty, but otherwise, in one piece, and seemingly uninjured.

The mutant brushed the debris and dirt from his torso as he approached Kenny; one child clutching to his leg, while the other was cradled in his arms.

"Leave them." Stan instructed, catching his breath. "We gotta go." Kenny nodded and set the child down, before prying the other away from his leg. "Your parents are over there," Stan told the two children, pointing toward the anxious crowd that had gathered along the street and in the parking lot of the Wal-Mart. The children ran toward the group, crying and screaming for their parents.

As Kenny and Stan headed toward the back of the still-burning Wal-Mart, the feral growled, "What the fuck happened?"

"Gregory." He sneered. "Next time I see that asshole I'm going to rip him in two."

The McCormick teen scoffed, "Not really a solid threat to a guy who can multiply himself." He said. "We should find someplace to lay low… a lot of people saw us."

While Kenny was normally rather confident and cocky – Stan detected a hint of worry lingering in his voice. They'd openly exposed themselves as mutants with their display of strength, stamina and reflexes.

Neither one was comfortable with the idea of the townspeople knowing WHAT they were… especially after Randy Marsh's rousing speech and petition.

* * *

"You sure you wanna go in there?" Kenny asked as they paused in front of Stan's house.

He nodded, "I'm gonna grab some stuff." He mumbled. "With the chaos downtown, I doubt my father is home yet. I'll meet you at Kyle's, though." He instructed.

Kenny gave him a quick nod, before he continued to head down the street. Stan ran a hand through his black hair as he approached his front door. Slipping in, he was surprised to see his father standing smack dab in the middle of their living room; glaring daggers right at him. Stan stopped and slowly closed the door behind him – keeping his eyes on his father.

"Why didn't you tell us, Stan?" Randy asked in a grave voice.

Stan decided to try and take a chance playing stupid; "Tell you what?" He asked.

Randy narrowed his eyes and held up the television converter. Hitting the 'mute' button, the sound returned to the tv, and the voice of the local news reporter broke into the otherwise silent room:

"…_we want to remind you that what you are seeing IS real." He announced. "It seems the mutant threat is already in our backyard, and the citizens of South Park are of two minds about the issue; some believing mutants can HELP the town, while others believe these mutants are the CAUSE of the problem… joining u—"_

The room fell silent again as Randy hit the 'mute' button once more and looked back to Stan. His teenage son's eyes, however, were still on the television – watching a short, crappy clip of himself holding up the wall of the Wal-Mart. The video was kind of grainy, and he had no doubt someone had captured it on a cell phone.

"I want you out of this house." Randy spat dramatically.

Stan stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He yelled. "You're my father! You're going to let some stupid, irrational and unfounded FEAR get the best of you?" He asked eagerly. "I can't believe you're kicking me out!"

"We can't TRUST you, Stanley! You could hurt or infect this family." Randy countered seriously. "You know I love you, son, but… this is for your own good!" He said sadly.

The noirette rolled his eyes, "You've GOT to be kidding me." He grumbled. "It's NOT a disease! You can't CATCH it, you're born with it. I'm still the same person, you asshole!" Stan snapped, stomping up the stairs angrily to his room.

Grabbing his duffel bag, he began to stuff an assortment of clothes and items into it. When he'd finished, he traipsed back downstairs to see his father still standing in that same place.

"I just want to protect my family." Randy said coldly.

Stan turned to glare at him. "I AM your family, you over-dramatic piece of shit." Opening the door, he stormed out – slamming it closed behind him as he walked away from his childhood home. Feeling his cell phone vibrating, Stan picked it up to see it was Kyle calling. He answered it, and held it to his ear, without speaking:

"I just saw on the news." Kyle's voice immediately said. "Come over. We gotta figure this out."

The raven-haired teen nodded wearily, "I'm already on my way. My dad kicked me out."

"Seriously? … What an asshole."

Stan sighed, "Tell me about it. Kenny's gonna come over, too. He's just gotta grab some of his stuff."

"Alright, see you in a few." Kyle finished, hanging up his phone as Stan did the same.

* * *

"So… what, he just… kicked you out?" Kyle asked awkwardly.

Stan was currently sitting on the edge of his bed; his duffel bag tossed to the side. "Yeah." There was a pause that fell between them, before Stan rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "Fuck. I shouldn't have gotten involved. If Kenny and I had just stayed OUT of it, and let Gregory fuck around… none of this would have happened."

"You can't think like that, Stan." Kyle scolded. "People needed help; they could have died if you and Kenny hadn't stepped in to help." He said. Letting out a small sigh, the redhead shrugged. "Maybe this is a good thing… maybe… people can see that not all mutants are 'bad'."

The raven-haired teen stood. "Yeah tell THAT to my father." He grumbled. "The fact that it was GREGORY who caused the explosion doesn't do us any favors either. Son of a bitch."

"You saw Gregory do it?" Kyle asked, suddenly far more interested.

Stan turned to look at his best friend, "Yeah, I SAW him do it, Kyle." He snapped. "Or at least, I saw one of his DUPLICATES do it. Who the fuck knows whether it was the real Gregory or one of his spawn? Either way – it was him." Shaking his head, he began to pace back and forth in an agitated manner. "And chances are, Christophe was sneaking around close by to help."

"You saw Christophe?" Kyle asked a bit quieter.

His best friend narrowed his eyes, "No I didn't ACTUALLY see him… but... those two are never far from one another. And if Gregory was the one setting OFF the explosion, I can only imagine it was that sneaky French motherfucker who SET them up."

"Look, don't start going off about Christophe just because you're pissed off." Kyle warned, seeming a bit defensive, now that the conversation was leaning toward Christophe.

Of course Stan noticed… but he bit his tongue. His boyfriend's relationship with Christophe was a strange one, and every time he pushed the matter, Kyle would change the subject. Now he didn't necessarily think Kyle was CHEATING on him… because they were so close, and generally, their relationship was a good one. He trusted Kyle more than anyone else. But it was still hard not to get jealous when that sneaky mercenary came sniffing around his boyfriend.

Stan was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Kyle slip his arms around him and tug him close. He opened his blue eyes, only to close them again when he felt the redhead's lips gently press against his own. Stan sighed, and melted his tension away into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kyle a bit tighter before they pulled their lips back.

"Even if your father isn't… I'm proud of you, Stan." Kyle said gently, looking up into the hurt, blue eyes of his best friend. "You did what you had to, and you saved a lot of people from getting seriously injured." Resting his forehead against Stan's, Kyle sighed. "This is a step in the right direction. Maybe THIS is what will jump-start mutant rights – and help show people we aren't ALL demons or troublemakers." Slowly, a smile formed on the redhead lips. "I think it's kind of cool… to go down in history. My boyfriend is the first discovered mutant."

The raven-haired teen couldn't help but scoff, though a smile was on his lips. "Yeah… and if history has shown us anything – it's that those PEOPLE who get mentioned normally have someone there supporting them." He hinted. "Me coming out as a mutant doesn't inspire YOU to come out as a mutant?" Stan asked quietly, staring intensely into the green eyes he'd come to know so well. "Now is the time, Kyle. Maybe we can all start coming forward…"

Kyle stared at his boyfriend for a few minutes, before he grabbed his knapsack, and began tossing a few clothes and provisions into it. Stan watched with a slightly confused expression, before Kyle took his head and began to lead them both downstairs. "What are you doing?" Stan asked.

"Preparing to be in the same boat as you." Kyle mumbled.

When the two got downstairs, Sheila and Gerald were just exiting the kitchen. "Oh hi bubbie, I was—" She immediately stopped talking to her son when she saw Stan beside him. Her fierce eyes narrowed on the two. "Kyle, we were just coming to talk to you about..." She didn't even finish her sentence; instead, her eyes shifted over to Stan, indicating that HE was the subject of conversation. "We don't want you boys seeing each other anymore." She continued curtly. "You've been a good friend to my bubbie, Stanley, but you lied to us all. And mutants are not to be trusted until we know more about them." Sheila huffed. "I don't want you around my son, ruining his reputation."

"My reputation is already ruined, ma." Kyle interjected, taking a step forward to place himself between his parents and Stan.

Gerald shook his head, "Son, we're doing this for your own good. It's going to hurt your future if you keep fraternizing with a mutant. Abraham knows how many OTHERS are lurking around town. Stan did the right thing by exposing himself… now we can treat him accordingly, and ma—"

"Treat him accordingly?" Kyle snapped, interrupting. "What, like some kind of leper? A freak that we should isolate and ignore, or test and scrutinize?" He asked.

Gerald glared at his son, "That's not what I meant, Kyle… I just meant—"

But the words were caught in his throat, as he suddenly saw a plate from their dining room table shoot up into the air, and smash to pieces against the wall. Both the Broflovski parents froze in horror – before looking back toward their son and Stan.

"Don't you **dare** threaten me with your mutant powers, Stanley." Gerald boomed – trying to keep up his confidence.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "That wasn't HIM dad, that was ME." He growled. The couple stared at their son in disbelief and in shock. Moving his eyes back to the table, Kyle lifted his hands a bit – and with it, a number of plates, cups and cutlery floated into the air gently, hovering over toward their direction.

"You're… a… mutant…" Gerald gaped, completely stunned as he watched the objects floating around.

Sheila's face went about ten times redder. "What-what-WHAT?" She screamed. "Kyle, I want you OUT of this HOUSE! Right NOW, young man!"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle turned angrily and dragged Stan away from the dining room. As soon as he took one step out of the room – the various plates, cutlery and glasses he was hovering, immediately crashed to the ground. The boys could hear Sheila and Gerald talking heatedly from the other room, as they stopped near the front door and put their boots on. When he'd finished quickly lacing them, Kyle stood upright – only to be a bit shocked to see Ike standing on the stairway, looking down at him.

Sighing, Kyle took a few steps onto the stairs, as Ike came down – and the brothers embraced one another. "I'm sorry, Ike." Kyle muttered.

"You can't leave me here alone." His Canadian-born brother pleaded bitterly.

Kyle pulled away from the hug to look at his younger brother. "We're going to start changing things… we're going to fight for mutant rights, Ike." He explained. "When that's over, I'll come back… and you and I can help mom and dad understand what WE are."

Ike nodded slowly, and reluctantly let go of Kyle – before he traipsed back upstairs. He watched his little brother go reluctantly, before Kyle motioned to Stan with a slight gesture of his head, and the two slipped outside.

As they walked down the quiet front walkway of Kyle's house, Stan looked toward his boyfriend. "Damn. Ike's a mutant too?"

"Yeah." Kyle mumbled. "No one knows except me. He's still trying to develop and control them, but… he's a smart kid. He'll be fine." As they walked, the redhead couldn't help but glance back at his house as it drifted further and further away. "I hate to leave him there…" He admitted gently.

But before Stan could offer him any words of comfort, another voice broke through. "Need a ride?" Kenny called to them with a playful smirk.

The couple looked up to see Kenny leaning outside the passenger seat of a black car, which was still running as it idled near the curb. Kyle and Stan looked at one another, before they jogged up to the vehicle and slid into the backseat. Stan was about to thank Kenny and the driver – until he saw a thin stream of smoke wafting into the air.

"What's HE doing here?" Stan asked, feeling that familiar anger rise inside him.

Christophe flickered his eyes into the rearview mirror to look at Stan calmly. "Your leetle 'eroic stunt eez all ovare ze news. I figured eet was onlee a mattare of time before you pulled ze rest of your friends eento ze mix. I zhought ahead." The Frenchman purred – shifting his eyesight in the mirror to look over at the redhead, also seated in the backseat. "…'Ow are you?" He asked.

"Fine." Kyle uttered, looking out the window as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

Pulling away from the curb, Christophe began to drive the car quickly, and a bit erratically. "I 'ave somewhere you can stay unteel zhings cool down a beet." The mercenary explained.

"Yeah, and where's that?" Stan asked skeptically.

Christophe exhaled some more smoke, as the cigarette between his lips bobbed up and down with his answer, "My apartment."

"Fuck no." Stan snapped unhappily. "I'm not staying there. You're linked to Gregory, which means you're linked to that attack this morning – which MEANS if we stay there, WE are accomplices too." He argued, looking at Kyle to back him up.

Kyle sighed, "We don't have a choice, dude." He said calmly – hoping to keep everyone's tensions down. "This whole thing is going to get worse before it gets better." Reaching over, he threaded his hand into Stan's and gave it a supportive squeeze.

"We are 'ere," Christophe said as he suddenly stopped the car – his eyes flicking back to see Kyle and Stan getting closer. Turning the ignition off, the four teens slid out of the vehicle and walked up toward an apartment building. Pulling out his keys, Christophe unlocked the building lobby and allowed the three other boys to go in before him. They got into the elevator and headed up to the top floor, before exiting; Christophe led them all down the hall – passing a number of doors before they reached room 1010.

The four teens headed in, while Christophe bolted and locked the door behind them securely...


	4. Join The Club

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Multiple!

**Summary: ** "Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward."

**Notes I: **This isn't an X-Men crossover… BUT it's BASED on mutants and focuses on the boys secretly living their lives as mutants, while their town remains kind of ignorant until the danger increases; some boys get a little power hungry. I'm sure I don't need to tell you WHO haha :P

**Notes II :** The boys are about 19-going-on-20 in this fic, so they've been dealing with their powers for a while (probably since puberty).

**Notes III:** This is just for fun lol No intentional theft of anything Marvel related; just our South Park boys at badass mutants, haha.

* * *

Stan stood on the balcony of Christophe's apartment with Kenny, while the feral had a smoke. He was talking about something; some kind of game plan for what they could do… but Stan wasn't really listening. He was leaning against the rail, but his eyes were focused on the window: specifically on Kyle and Christophe, who were speaking intimately inside.

"Earth to Marsh." Kenny chuckled, glancing back to follow Stan's gaze inside. "Come on man, they're just talking."

Stan sighed, "You trust him?"

"Well… I dunno." Kenny shrugged, exhaling smoke smoothly through his nose. "He's kind of a mystery. He obviously plays for both teams, and it's hard to really trust someone like that." He began with a shrug. "Then again… Kyle seems to trust him. And I trust Kyle."

The raven-haired teen nodded slowly, but Kenny could tell that his friend still wasn't convinced.

"…I don't think Kyle would cheat on you." He said finally.

Stan finally moved his eyes over to Kenny with a slight warning glare, before he made his way back inside and off the balcony. Kenny rolled his eyes and flicked the butt of his cigarette off the side, and disappeared back inside as well. Keeping his eyes glued on Christophe, Stan couldn't help but notice the two stopped talking as soon as he and Kenny came back in.

"What's up?" Stan asked, trying to keep his voice even as he moved to stand beside his redheaded boyfriend.

Kyle ran a hand through his loose curls, "Just trying to decide what to do about this whole thing. I got a text from Clyde a few minutes ago saying that Token was working on something. But what that 'something' is, I have no idea."

"You think Gregory will try anything else?" Stan asked.

The feral McCormick teen flopped down on Christophe's couch. "Uh, hello? We have _bigger_ things to worry about than that multiplying mother fucker… like _school_. Tomorrow's Monday, and this is a small town; shit gets around fast. We'll be completely isolated, like fucking leopards."

"You mean _lepers_." Kyle corrected.

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I just don't wanna get kicked out of school because of this whole thing. There should be at least ONE McCormick that manages to graduate high school." He grumbled.

"Clarify the difference between _Leopards_ and _Lepers_ before you think about graduating." Stan chimed in with a cheeky grin. Kenny flipped him off as he sank down and slumped on the couch a little more.

The telekinetic redhead shook his head, "It's been a long day. We should try and get some rest before school tomorrow." He suggested, heading toward the kitchen.

Stan watched Kyle go, before his eyes instinctively shifted toward Christophe – who, to his surprise, was already staring at him with a calm, cocky grin. Taking a step back, the smooth Frenchman followed Kyle into the kitchen. Feeling himself tense up, Stan tried to instinctively follow, but was caught by Kenny's hand.

"Hey man," He started lazily. "Do you have your cell phone on you? I should call Butters… let him know where I am." Kenny mumbled.

Already impatient, Stan rooted around in his pockets for his cell – before he tossed it to Kenny. The feral mutant caught it, and began to dial. "Get your own cell phone already." Stan complained.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Kenny smirked sarcastically. "I'll call my Swedish banker and move some investment money around." He finished, rolling his eyes as he held the cell phone up to his ear. Obviously Kenny didn't have any money to get himself a cell phone and his friends were well aware of that.

Shooting Kenny another glare, Stan finally headed toward the kitchen doorway, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kyle leaning against the kitchen counter – with Christophe standing inches away from him. Their chests were almost touching; the two looked over at Stan when he arrived. The raven-haired mutant felt his anger rising… _why did this French piece of shit insist on standing so close to **his** boyfriend?_

"What's going on?" Stan asked in a dark tone.

Christophe just stared at him like he was somewhat 'annoyed' at the interruption. Kyle pressed his hands on Christophe's chest, and lightly pushed the kinetic mutant away from him a bit. "Nothing." He sighed. Giving Christophe a slight warning glare, Kyle walked out of the kitchen toward Stan. Grasping his hand, he led him away.

"We're taking the guest room." Kyle said as they passed through the living room. "That ok, Ken?" He asked.

Kenny, who was still on the phone with Butters, waved them off. "Yeah, fine, whatever, I'm sleeping on the couch anyway." He muttered quickly, before resuming his conversation with his small, blond boyfriend.

Disappearing into the guest room, Stan closed the door behind them as Kyle turned on a small lamp, and began to route through the small duffel bag he'd managed to pack after they'd left his house. "What have you guys been talking about?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Stan, don't get jealous." Kyle said quickly, deciding on a quick strike. "It's not what you think. You just need to trust me." He said, giving his boyfriend a weary smile. "We should try and get some rest while we can."

While the raven wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer, he knew now probably wasn't the best time to start an argument about Christophe - especially since they had BOTH just gotten tossed out of their houses. As Kyle slipped into the guest bed and shut off the light, Stan followed after him, not bothering to change into his pajamas. It had been a long, exhausting day; he just took off his jeans and slid into the bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. Shifting over on the mattress, he sighed contently as Kyle spooned up against him; resting his head between his chest and his shoulder beneath his chin, while he draped his arm across Stan's stomach. The raven wrapped his other arm around Kyle's shoulders, holding him close as they began to drift off to sleep…

* * *

"Go home, muties!" An angry voice shouted.

Another joined in, "Yeah! Don't spread your germs here!"

Kyle shot Stan a brief look as they walked up toward the high school with Kenny. "Well, _this_ is going well." The redhead muttered sarcastically.

"Could be worse." Kenny shrugged carelessly.

The three boys stopped when they saw a police officer and their principal standing outside the school's main doors, looking at them and pointing. "It just got worse." Stan groaned. Taking three deep breaths, the boys headed up to the doors. "Hello Principal Larson." He greeted with an awkward smile.

"Uh, good morning boys." He said, clearing his throat. "Look, we need to speak to you." Their principal seemed a bit more nervous than usual. "Now we don't want any trouble… but… you need to all come to my office." He explained, before glancing to the policeman beside him. "Officer Mullin will accompany us."

Feeling a bit anxious themselves, the boys nodded and began to follow their principal and the policeman into the school and down the hall. They received a lot of stares, accompanied by whispers and pointing. "This is so fucking _humiliating_." Kyle grumbled unhappily.

"Could be worse." Kenny shrugged again.

Stan shot him a glare, "Will you stop saying that?" He hissed as they entered the office.

Taking their seats, the principal sat behind his desk, while the officer stood near the doorway. "Alright boys." He began, "Now, due to the recent… uh… circumstances regarding your… um… genetics?" He began awkwardly. "The school needs to take certain precautions. We realize that we cannot discriminate against you; it would be like tossing out a student with disabilities, or a minority of some kind." Principal Larson explained. "But because of the '_uncertainties_' that surround mutants… we need to separate you. You will be attending private, tutored classes for each subject."

"What?" Kyle exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

Officer Mullin took a step forward, "Calm down, son." He barked.

"Mr. Broflovski, please, this is for your own safety as WELL as the safety of all other students." Their principal said gravely. "We are not permitted to 'pry' into your personal life and… well… ask what kind of… um… 'mutation' you have, so, to be safe, we need to separate you. If we don't, there's no telling what the parents of the other students will do." He said firmly. "This is not open for discussion. Officer Mullin will accompany you to your new classroom."

The boys glared back at their principal, before reluctantly standing and following the officer out of the office. Sulking all the way, Stan groaned. "This is embarrassing. We're officially freaks."

* * *

When lunch came around, the teens were finally able to reconnect with their friends. Butters practically ran and jumped on top of Kenny, blubbering about how much he missed him and how awful it was they were in this situation.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to hang around us, Buttercup." Kenny said seriously. "I don't want you to get picked on. People will start thinking you're a mutant too."

Butters bumped his fists together nervously, "W-Well gee Kenny… but… I _am_ a mutant."

"Well, THEY don't know that." Kenny warned. "And they don't need to find out. I don't want you to go through this."

The small blond looked up to his boyfriend sadly, "Aw, b-but Ken… then we could be in the same class again!" He offered with a bright, brave smile.

"Classes only take up part of the day." The McCormick feral soothed, wrapping his arms around Butters protectively as his nose nestled behind his ear. "We have the rest of our free time together."

Butters blushed and sunk back into the warm arms of his boyfriend – but couldn't help but giggle a bit when he heard Kenny purring and rumbling contently in his chest. "I-I tried to convince the other fellas to come over and say hello too." The blond explained.

"I don't blame them for staying away from us." Kyle interrupted, shifting his bright green eyes over toward the distant table, where Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token and Cartman sat. "It's a smart move. If the rest of the school is discriminating against us for being mutants – and avoiding us like the plague – it wouldn't look too good if they were the ONLY ones still hanging around us."

The small teen frowned, "B-But what about me?" He asked.

"Well, Kenny's your boyfriend… so…" Stan shrugged, figuring that was a good enough reason. "But don't be surprised if people start teasing you about dating a 'mutie' Butters." He said knowingly.

Butters smiled, "Aw h-heck, that's no big deal. They already t-tease me about everythin' else, so one more thing isn't gonna hurt me." He said optimistically.

"I love you, Buttercup." Kenny purred affectionately, placing a few kisses along the blonde's neck and jaw. His boyfriend blushed and sighed contently.

"What are _we_ gonna do?" Stan asked his own boyfriend; ignoring the two blond love birds on the other side of their table.

Kyle took a sip from his bottle of water, "I already spoke to Craig and Token. We're all going to meet at Christophe's after school to talk about it."

"What? When did you talk to them? We've been together all day." Stan asked, furrowing his brow.

The redhead smirked, tapping the side of his temple with his finger. _'I can talk to anyone I want to, Marsh.'_ The mutant's voice rang in his head.

Stan just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you're all powerful. Dick." He grumbled. Kyle smiled and nudged his boyfriend playfully.

* * *

By the time Kyle, Stan, Butters and Kenny arrived back at Christophe's - the others had already shown up. Clyde and Token were talking on the couch, while Craig sat on a comfortable armchair with Tweek nervously perched on his lap. Christophe was on his balcony, smoking, as always.

Kyle frowned as he entered and tossed his bag onto the ground with everyone else's. "Where's Cartman?" He asked suspiciously.

"Dunno." Clyde shrugged. "We told him. He just hasn't shown up."

The redhead growled, "Fucking asshole."

"How were your classes?" Craig smirked, looking at Stan and the other two blonds who had arrived. "Isn't it kind of 'special-ed-ish' to put you all in one lump?"

Stan narrowed his eyes at the other noirette. "Fuck you, Craig." He mumbled. "It's not like we _wanted_ this to happen. Besides, if things keep going the way they're going – we'll ALL be in the same class soon enough."

"Yeah, things seemed pretty heated on TV." Clyde chimed in.

Everyone looked over at him.

"...TV?" Token repeated.

His best friend looked over to him with a simple smile. "Yeah, when we were coming here and you were in the bank? There was a TV in Sullivan's Electronics, and they were broadcasting some kind of news coverage about the debate at city hall." He said.

"Clyde, why didn't you SAY anything before?" Craig snapped impatiently.

The brunette tilted his head, "Why? Those things are so boring." He whined.

"I'm going to beat the piss out of you later, Clyde." Token snapped; rolling his eyes as he quickly turned on the television.

The boys gathered around the living room area and TV, and began to watch as the picture came into view. Christophe wandered back into the room at that point, and gave a quiet nod to the new arrivals… plus… an extra, long eye-connection with Kyle. Stan certainly noticed, but tried his best to ignore it.

_"…We can't ignore the problem anymore, something has to be done! They're in our schools now!" An angry citizen at the podium said._

_Another person stood beside them, at an opposing podium, "We have no evidence supporting that these mutants are dangerous." He calmly argued. "The mutants caught on tape did not seem to be a threat, but rather, a HELP to those in trouble. God knows more people could have been injured in that Wal Mart bombing on the weekend."_

_"Yes, and who caused that bombing? For all we know those mutants blew up the east wall of the Wal Mart, and staged the whole 'rescue' so we would TRUST them!" The other barked back. "The quicker we get the Mutant Registration Act passed, the better!"_

_The debater pounded his fist on the podium, "But don't you see how wrong that is? We're asking these mutants to give up their rights! Their identities are at stake! This is NOT Nazi Germany. I suppose you want to give them yellow stars to sew onto their jackets too?"_

A roar of shouting rose up in the city hall between the two sides. The boys watching on the television exchanged looks.

"Well… at least SOME people trust us." Butters said, knocking his knuckles together.

Kyle sighed, "But not _everyone_." He reminded them. "I mean, it could be worse… but this still isn't great."

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Token asked.

The redhead glanced toward Token, and then noticed everyone else was also looking at him for answers. "Just… try and lay low. Don't use your powers unless you absolutely _have_ to." He sighed. After a brief pause, he narrowed his eyes, "Craig." He pointed out.

"Fuck you." The noirette chirped, flipping him off. "I can control my powers."

Token scoffed, "Yeah right. Let's try and keep the freak thunderstorms and wind squalls that accompany your temper to a minimum." He warned. Standing up, Token brushed himself off and smoothed his clothing, "Listen, I got you guys a place… just outside of town." He explained, nodding to Kyle, Stan and Kenny. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key and tossed it to Stan. "You guys can settle in there until this whole things blows over, and your parents let you back into the house."

"Wow." Stan said with a small smile. "Thanks man. We really appreciate it." He nodded, glancing toward Christophe. "It's a bit too crowded to keep staying _here_, anyway." He muttered.

The Frenchman glared at Stan slightly, before a small cocky smirk grew on his lips. But before he could say anything, Token nodded, "Might as well head there now. I'll make sure you have everything you need. We'll take my car."

Kenny nodded and quickly kissed Butters goodbye, before grabbing his stuff again. Stan and Kyle picked up their things as well, while Token stood and whispered something into Clyde's ear. While no one was able to hear it, the clueless brunette ended up blushing regardless. Smirking down at the phasing mutant, Token nodded to him, before leaving the apartment with Kenny, Stan and Kyle.

"Ah, shit." Craig grumbled – patting Tweek on the leg and standing up. "I gotta go. You'll be alright for a while?" He asked his small, twitching blond boyfriend.

Tweek nodded and flinched, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. "Ack! Y-Yeah, I… um… t-think we're going to –nngh- go to the v-video store!" He exclaimed, blushing a bit as he looked up to his raven-haired boyfriend.

"Be careful." Craig warned him sullenly, before he leaned in and placed a brief kiss on Tweek's lips – before he flipped everyone else off and left the apartment.

Clyde stood up and stretched, "Shall we go, my little blond buddies?" He asked cheekily.

"Y-Yeah!" Butters chirped in happily. "Um… d-do you wanna come Christophe?" He asked tentatively - his eyes sheepishly looking up at the moody mercenary.

The kinetic mutant flicked his dark eyes over to Butters – and blazed them red for a split second. "Non." He growled, wandering back down the hall toward his bedroom; leaving his guests alone.

"Weirdo." Clyde moaned, rolling his eyes. "Let's go, babies." He grinned – enjoying being able to talk down to Butters and Tweek, since he was so used to being treated like a baby.

* * *

"Aw heck, I-I don't _like_ horror movies." Butters said nervously.

Clyde laughed, "_28 Days Later_ isn't really a horror movie, it's more… like… a suspense." He clarified.

"GAH! T-That's the same thing, I think!" Tweek chimed in anxiously as he tugged at his hair. "Nngh! I-I can't watch zombies running around! D-Do you know how frightening that is?"

Butters frowned, "What? You didn't say anythin' about zombies!" He scolded Clyde.

"They AREN'T zombies," Clyde groaned. "They're infected with _rage_. It's totally different."

Before either blond could respond to their friend, a loud bang and crash was heard, causing them all to jump and stop dead in their tracks on Main Street. Looking down a block, they saw smoke rising from a small car pile up. It was hard to tell what had caused it, but it seemed rather bad. There was even a telephone pole that was teetering at an angle.

"O-Oh!" Butters exclaimed worriedly.

Tweek winced and looked around wildly, "Ack! W-We should get out of here, man! More cars could crash! W-What if a car jumps the curb and kills us?" He freaked.

"No, come on," Clyde frowned, tugging them along with him. "We gotta make sure people are ok." He said worriedly.

But Tweek still tried to pull back, "N-No way man! It's suicide! Kyle said **not** to use our powers!"

"B-But gee, Tweek, what if Clyde's right? What if people are hurt? We sure as heck can't leave them there!" Butters agreed, helping drag Tweek along with them toward the car wreck.

As the three got closer, they saw the car wreck in more detail; about three or four cars were involved, and they were quite tightly mashed together. The neighboring telephone pole was teetering, and was in danger of collapsing any moment atop the car pile up. Clyde frowned seriously as he noticed some people were still trapped within their cars, due to their close proximity and the damage sustained.

Leaving the two blonds for a moment, the brunette rushed over toward the cars; some people were standing nearby and starting to call ambulances while they shouted to see if the people trapped in their cars were ok. Ignoring them, Clyde phased through the wreckage and began to grab onto some injured, trapped people. They were mystified to see themselves 'phased' through their own car, as Clyde pulled them out using his gifts. When he was clear, he set them down out of the way.

That's where Butters stepped in; by placing his hands over any broken bones, scratches or gashes… the victims felt a warm light over their wound, before it began to heal over. Clyde and Butters worked quickly to try and clear the car wreck and help the victims; the flames that had burst forth from the damaged vehicles were beginning to get higher. Just as Clyde was pulling the last accident victim to safety, the telephone pole above toppled over finally; crashing onto the car pile up.

By this point, of course, the bystanders had already begun to take photos and videos on their cell phones of these mutants. Tweek looked around anxiously as people began to shout,

"Just stay calm, the ambulances and cops are coming!" They told the victims.

But angrier voices still shouted out, "Hey, keep those boys here! They're mutants!"

"Are you blind? They just saved those people!" Another shouted.

The gathered crowd was starting to become more and more boisterous. Not knowing what else to do (and panicking as he so often did) – Tweek ran over and grabbed Butters' arm, pulling him away from the healing victims he'd helped. Dragging the reluctant blond toward Clyde, Tweek grabbed onto the brunette, and teleported them out of the area. The crowd gasped in shock to see the three mutants suddenly disappear in a small cloud of smoke, and they began to shout and argue amidst themselves; half blaming said-mutants for the accident… and others praising them as being heroes.

* * *

Later that night, Kenny, Kyle and Stan were sitting in their new 'house' – which had been generously arranged for them by Token. Amidst channel surfing, the boys came across the latest evening news, which happened to be featuring a major 'car wreck' that happened on main street.

_"…Sources and witnesses say that the three mutants helped victims escape the fiery clutches of the car wreck, before assisting with the wounded – and finally, disappearing into thin air." The news anchor explained formally. "This latest sighting has further divided the town between those who think mutants are only trying to help, and those who believe these freaks are the cause of it all."_

Kyle rolled his eyes when the anchor used the word 'freaks'… clearly showcasing his own bias against mutants. They watched intensely as fuzzy film footage was shown of Clyde, Butters and Tweek around the car wreck. Clyde was phasing people out of the metal wreck, Butters seemed to be healing people, all before Tweek rushed in and teleported them all elsewhere.

"What the fuck?" Kyle yelled, standing up. "I told them **not** to use their powers! Didn't I say that?"

Stan sighed, "Calm down. It doesn't seem like they had a choice… people could have been seriously hurt, or died. It's not any different from when Kenny and I had to save people from the collapsing Wal Mart wall." The raven-haired teen explained, standing up and forcing his boyfriend to look at him. "Hey." He soothed. "You, me and Kenny are all known mutants now… and we're doing ok, right? If the others want to come forward, they can. I'm sure it'll be alright."

A knock at their front door distracted all the boys. Kenny jumped up from the couch and jogged over – opening it, only to have his face fall with grave concern.

"Butters?" He gasped.

His small blond boyfriend was standing there, bloody and beaten – but with a weary smile on his lips, and a knapsack in hand. "H-Hi Ken." He greeted sheepishly.

"Butters, what the hell happened to you!" Kenny snapped, tugging his boyfriend inside and into his arms protectively.

The blond lowered his eyes, "A-Ah, well… m-my dad found out I was a mutant. I-I'm nuthin' but trouble, and-and by golly, he taught me a lesson about bein' a mutant." He repeated, like he was scolding himself.

"So he _beat_ you?" Kyle asked worriedly. "Well, come on… let's get you cleaned up."

But Butters shook his head, "Aw gee, thanks fellas, but… I'll be all healed up in an hour." He smiled bravely. It was, perhaps, the one good trait about Butters' gifts; the ability to heal others and himself made injuries and beatings less harmful.

Kenny, however, had already started to growl in a rabid, animalistic fashion. In fact, Stan had to react quickly just as Kenny was about to bolt out the door. Wrapping his arms around his friend, Stan's super strength restrained the feral. "Easy Kenny." He warned.

"I'm going to _kill_ that son of a bitch." He snarled, bearing his canine teeth as his eyes darkened over with pure fury. "He thinks he can beat his own son and my Buttercup—"

The injured blond stepped forward and lightly touched Kenny's shoulder, "K-Kenny, it's ok. I'm alright…" He said gently.

The feral mutant glared daggers toward the front door; like Mr. Stotch was _actually_ standing there and would somehow be able to see him. But when he felt a small tugging on the side of his shirt, Kenny looked down at Butters' adorable, bruised face. It already looked a bit better compared to when he first walked in.

Pulling his boyfriend into his long arms, Kenny nuzzled his nose into his hair and along his temple; causing Butters to shudder and clutch onto him tighter.

"You're going to stay right beside me from now on." Kenny growled protectively. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

But the boys were interrupted by yet another knock at the door. Already close by, Stan opened it to see Clyde and Tweek standing there; the brunette just looked annoyed, while Tweek had tears welled up in his large, teal-colored eyes.

"What happened to you guys?" Stan asked.

Clyde tugged Tweek inside before shutting the door behind him. "What do you think? Kicked out… just like the _rest_ of you." He grumbled, tossing his bag onto the couch. "This sucks! My parents took away my PlayStation AND kicked me out!"

"G-Gah!" Tweek yelled, tugging on his hair. "It's all over man! T-The government is gonna come for us soon, and –nngh- we'll all be taken AWAY!"

Kyle rubbed his temples, "Calm down, Tweek. No one knows we live here. They won't be able to find us."

"Where can I put my stuff?" Clyde whined.

Stan shook his head; "There are a few empty bedrooms upstairs. Thank god Token provided us with a couple of bedrooms."

Another set of rapid knocks came from the front door.

"Jesus Christ." Stan exclaimed, shaking his head impatiently as he opened the door.

It was Token and Craig. "Hey man." Token greeted; Craig, on the other hand, barged right in and immediately sought out his twitching, paranoid boyfriend. "You guys hanging in there ok?" His dark-skinned friend asked.

"Kind of." Stan sighed. "We now have new tenants, apparently." He mumbled, motioning toward Butters who was still wrapped in Kenny's arms, Clyde who was lugging his stuff upstairs to find a room, and Tweek, who was now being consoled by Craig.

Token nodded and made his way through the living room; jogging upstairs after his whiny, brunette boyfriend.

"We need to go claim a bedroom, Tweek." Craig ordered dully, taking the blond's hand.

Kyle furrowed his brow, "…_We_?"

"I'm not letting him stay here alone." The moody noirette fumed, glaring at Kyle. "It's better if we _all_ just stay here." He mumbled, dragging Tweek upstairs.

The redhead's tensed, "What? You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted irately. "No, no, no, everyone CANNOT stay here! This is ridiculous! Stan, do something!" He snapped.

"I dunno," His boyfriend shrugged lazily. "He's kind of… um… right? I mean; it's probably safer if we all stay together. And they'll probably be kicked out of their houses sooner or later, so."

Kyle clenched his fists and tried to suppress his stressful anger; in fact, the lights flickered on and off briefly and the house trembled. Butters and Kenny finally looked up from their embrace – startled at the strong, telekinetic disturbance pulsing from the agitated redhead. When Kyle's temper flared, like the others, sometimes his mutation pulsed out of control.

But he let out a deep, long breath when he felt Stan's arms wrap around him comfortingly. "Calm down. It'll be ok." He purred into his boyfriend's ear. As Kyle began to relax again, the lights stopped flickering and the house stopped shaking.

"Sorry." The redhead muttered apologetically. "I'm just…"

"I know." Stan cut him off, placing a brief kiss on his lips. "We're all stressed. But it'll be fine… we'll figure this all out… and… hopefully, the town can learn to accept us."

Kyle nodded, knowing Stan was right. "Let's just get to bed. Thank god this day is finally over." He sighed. "You guys coming?"

"Butters and I are gonna crash on the fold-out couch." Kenny explained, tugging his small boyfriend into his lap as they flopped onto the couch. Butters (whose face was now almost completely free of the blemishes and bruising his father had inflicted on him a few hours ago) – nestled into Kenny's chest, while the older McCormick teen began to lazily flip through channels.

Saying their 'good nights' to each other, Kyle and Stan headed upstairs to their own room. They could faintly hear the sounds of bickering coming from the room that Clyde and Token occupied… followed by the sounds of small shrieks and moans coming from the room Tweek and Craig occupied.

Exchanging a glance, the couple disappeared into their own bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

A smooth streamline of smoke trailed out of Christophe's nose and lips as he leaned back against one of the walls at the _'U-Stor-It'_ Storage Facility compound just outside of town. It was a secluded place, and at this time of the night, completely silent and abandoned.

Christophe's dark eyes blazed a brilliant, bright red color for a moment as he continued to smoke; Gregory stood beside him contently watching him. "Stop stareeng at me." The Frenchman growled.

"Come now." The Brit purred. "You're so ruggedly handsome. You cannot deny me the right to look at you as I please."

The mercenary narrowed his eyes, "Pees off."

"If you two are done flirting… I'd like to get down to business." Another voice interrupted. Looking over, the two mutant teens found themselves looking at the slightly huskier form of Cartman – as he confidently walked toward them.

Christophe straightened up a bit, but still looked relaxed as he placed his cigarette between his lips again. "Why deed you want to meet 'ere?" He asked grumpily.

"It's out of the way, and we won't be bothered, dumbass." Cartman snapped impatiently. Of course, he had fond memories of the U-Stor-It from his 'Coon' days. But he figured these assholes didn't need to know that. "I take it you both saw the news."

Gregory smirked in his usual, arrogant fashion, "Indeed. If these fools continue to expose themselves, it will only be a matter of time before the town revolts and the 'witch hunt' begins."

"It's already begun." Cartman scoffed. "Doctor Mafesto has already started developing Mutant Restrictive Collars; they latch around the neck like a fucking dog collar, and prevent a mutant from using their powers. They can only be removed by a special key, and if you try to pull it off, they explode."

Christophe growled, "Perfect." He said sarcastically. "…'O else knows about zhese collars?" He asked.

"No one, yet. Mafesto has just perfected his first prototype." Cartman said bitterly, before a wicked smirk crossed his lips. "So... guess what our goal is tonight?"

Gregory looked over toward Christophe with a knowing, pretentious grin; the Frenchman didn't appear to really be 'on board' – but flicked his cigarette away, and began to follow the other two mutants out of the _'U-Stor-It'_ compound…


End file.
